


Poem

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: There was a brief few seconds of rustling and Jackson's breathing accelerated into a soft pant of anticipation.--(Kinktober Day 3 - Temperature Play)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> note: ya girl doesnt like how this turned out :(

Jackson trembled with a hard swallow as he closed his eyes and allowed Jaebum to place the blindfold over his eyes. His hands were tied above his head with a silk tie and his legs were spread to accommodate Jaebum between them.

They'd always had a thing for experimenting, talking about trying new things they thought they might like and then trying them out. It wasn't the first time Jackson had his hands tied or been blindfolded, but it was the first time they were trying something that involved a bowl of ice.

"Hey," Jaebum placed his hand on Jackson's stomach and rubbed soothingly. "What's your safeword?" Jaebum always asked, something Jackson was always grateful for and made him trust the older even more.

"Coconut." Jaebum's hand didn't stop it's soothing rubs and Jackson sighed as he melted back into the bed some more.

"Good. And you remember your colors?" This time Jaebum's hand trailed up to his chest until one of his fingers idly brushed against his left nipple causing him to flinch with a gasp.

"Yes I do, please hyung..." He pushed up into Jaebum's hand on his chest and whined when it was pulled away.

There was a brief few seconds of rustling and Jackson's breathing accelerated into a soft pant of anticipation.

Jaebum's hands returned after that, slightly fresh to the touch from holding the cold bowl, but it wasn't much only enough to make Jackson shiver minutely. Jaebum didn't stray too far from his intended focus point and he moved his hands down to grip Jackson's thighs, finger digging into the skin and his blunt nails leaving little streaks of red when he dragged them down to grip his knees until he was able to spread his legs further. It left Jackson feeling exposed and inexplicably even more turned on and he shivered again as Jaebum pressed himself closer until his equally naked body was pressed as close as possible to his own.

The first touch to his dick made Jackson jolt and moan softly in surprise, his head turning to the side to rub his cheek against the soft pillow under his head as Jaebum's fingers teasingly caressed his shaft.

he heard first the soft rustle of Jaebum shifting and then the clanking of ice before he felt a warm hand wrapping around his cock, stroking firmly and making him gasp and moan again, this time a groan following as Jaebum thumbed at the head with every upstroke, swiping the quickly gathering trickle of precum and smearing it over his dick on the next pump of his hand down. The grip was gone amlost as fast as it was back again, but this time Jackson wailed and tried bucking away from the coldness of Jaebum's hand. It was wet and freezing and it made his dick twitch.

The hand stayed and stroked for a few seconds and then it was gone again, replaced by Jaebum's other hand once more, the warm one that he hadn't been holding ice cubes in and Jackson thrust up into the change, grunting and panting.

"Shh," Jaebum's breath hit his lips and he arched up to try and meet them with his own, Jaebum relented after he whined a bit, leaning down and kissing him harshly, teeth biting and tongue insistent as Jackson let his mouth fall slack and pliant to Jaebum's ministrations.

"Hyung-" Jaebum shushed him again, his hand moving away from his dick completely and down further to prod at his lube slick asshole, already stretched and ready for Jaebum to just slide in whenever he wanted.

For a breif moment Jaebum moved his hand away once more and Jackson almost whined again, but then Jaebum shifted himself and all too suddenly Jackson was suddenly so deliciously full amd stuffed with his cock, curses tumbling from their lips simultaneously and Jaebum's head falling to his neck where he bit and sucked at the skin there.

After a few seconds Jaebum finally started moving, slow thrusts of his hips that did nothing much but make Jackson pant and pull at his boumd hands to try and touch Jaebum.

The clicking of ice was heard again and this time Jackson wasn't given the time to prepare for it, the ice cube met his right rib and made him clench down around Jaebum's cock, his hands pulling at the tie again and his body squirming to try and press away from the freezing ice cube. The warmth of his skin was melting it and the water was falling onto the bedsheets below them, but he didn't have time to think much about it before Jaebum was sitting up, trailing the ice cube up Jackson's side and up until it was pressed right onto his nipple, circling the areola for a few torturous seconds. Jackson writhed, his chest heaving and his muscles tensing as he cried out Jaebum's name.

"Doing so _good,_ baby." The _good_ , was followed by a harsh thrust of Jaebum's hips that made Jackson thrust his hips up into nothing and wail even louder.

"Jaebum, Jaebummie, Jaebummie, _please."_ Jackson cried out and pulled at his tied hands again as Jaebum thrust his hips again.

"Please what? Please, _more_?" The breathless way Jaebum taunted him made Jackson shiver and his toes curl.

The ice cube by that point had melted and left his nipple hard. Jaebum leaned down and his warm breath against his cold patch of skin made a shiver wrack through him with a moan of pained pleasure that extended into a sob when Jaebum's lips closed around the nub, his teeth clamping down on it and pulling until Jackson was whimpering and squirming so much he was practically fucking himself down on Jaebum's dick still inside of him.

Jaebum's hands left his body again, the right one moving down to grip his thigh tightly while his hips began a slow grinding rhythm into him, brushing against every good spot in him that made him whine and whimper.

The soft suckling of Jaebum's mouth on his nipple moved across his chest to the other one, neglected until now, his teeth nipping and pulling at it until Jackson was begging him to stop, to make him come.

"Since you asked so nicely, polite boys always get rewarded." Jaebum muttered once he pulled away from his chest, lips trailing up to his collarbones and even further up until he'd reached Jackson's plump lips, biting at the bottom one before he sucked it into his mouth.

When his hand closed around Jackson's cock again, it was freezing and wet again, water droplets trickling down to his balls and making him shout, his eyes watering behind the blindfold and another wail getting caught in his throat when Jaebum suddenly began thrusting into him in time with the pumping of his hand on his dick.

The cold around his cock made Jackson twitch and squirm, clenching his hole aroumd Jaebum's cock, bringing rough moans out of the older man and making him thrust even harder, his grip on his thigh tightening and holding his legs open as he continued jerking him off.

"You gonna come? Hmm? gonna come in my hand, baby?" Jackson couldn't answer him coherently if he tried, choking out a response and nodding his head as he thrust up into Jaebum's cold hand that was beginning to warm up again, losing himself to all of Jaebum's noises, his movement's, his touch, his everything until he was crying out, the tears in his eyes spilling over and dampening the cloth of the blindfold as his dick jerked in Jaebum's grip and he came with a sob, chest heaving and his muscles tensing and untensing.

"God, you're just a beautiful little thing, aren't you, baby?" Jaebum groaned and sped up his thrusts until he was muffling a whimper into Jackson's mouth as they shared a heated kiss.

"'M hands." Jackson mumbled after a few minutes of them panting and kissing and Jaebum quickly reached up to undo the knots until his hands were free, grabbing his wrists and rubbing them softly, bringing them to his lips and kissing them.

"Good boy." Jaebum whispered against his skin and then reached up to pull off the blindfold, shielding his eyes from the light and pressing kisses against them too.

"So we doing this again or not?" Jackson mumbled and Jaebum laughed, pressing kisses to his lips.

"Maybe next time instead of ice we'll use ice cream." He winked exaggeratedly and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Melt some chocolate."

"I've always wanted to cover myself in chocolate as a Valentine's day gift for my partner."

"I get the ice cream, you get the chocolate?"

"It's a win win either way, isn't it?" Jaebum quirked a grin and leaned down to kiss him again.

 

 


End file.
